Sugar in My Tea
by Smitten Kitty
Summary: One shot Amyro (PyroAmara) fluff, with a Pietro cameo that hints at slash.


Disclaimer: I've written a poem ~ I own only my ideals, which consist of orange peels. Don't you dare try and sue; I would smother you in poo.  
  
A/N: Short, one shot, Amyro fluff. "C-c-cinnamon lips and candy kisses on my tongue" ~Ok Go 'Cinnamon Lips'  
  
"Eeeeeeep! Lemme go you filthy beast! I'm ROYALTY! DO YOU HEAR ME!? ROYALTY!!!! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!!!"  
  
Amara flailed and kicked, trying to writhe her way free from the duct tape and pipe cleaners that held her to the large office chair. St John stuck a finger in his ear, twisting it around several times, a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Agh, sheesh Sheila, I do believe ev'ry one in the tri-state knows tha' your royalty now.." He smirked, leaning heavily against the wall. "Now ya' don't want Maggy and the lot ta' come in here and find you now, correct? They'd kill ya for all I know."  
  
Amara scowled deeply at him, shaking violently from side to side but to no avail. "Better dead than here with a sociopath such as yourself!!! Now unbind me at this very moment!!!"  
  
"Nahck, a sociopath? Well the lack of remorse maybe. Anti social? I think not! Ah'm here with you am I not?" The only response was a gut- wrenching scream. "Yeah, yeah yeah."  
  
He paced over, leaning over so that he was face to face with the exhausted girl as he freed her from her prison.  
  
"They' you are luv. Free as a cockatiel." He grinned sheepishly at her as if nothing had happened.  
  
Amara stood up with caution, vigilantly keeping eye contact with the Australian. What exactly was going on seemed to be completely beyond her grasp of reality. Taking a rather large step forward, she miscalculated the uneven floor and fell straight into his arms. She looked up and couldn't help but sigh. He was beaming down at her, more than happy to have her in his arms. Regaining her balance and composure, she pushed herself off of him and stood at her full posture. With a huff she turned on her heel in search of the exit.  
  
"Hey Sheila, where ya headin' to?" Amara turned back to face him.  
  
"Don't stand there and smile at me you lunatic! Where in the world do you *think* I'm going?" he opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off. "Far away from you!"  
  
"That stings luvie, that really stings." He brought his left hand up to his chest, looking hurt.  
  
Amara advanced towards him, her once angry expression gone and replaced with a coy smile. Once right in reach of him, she stopped and cocked her head to the side, tugging on a strand of hair. Tilting closer with one hand on his forearm, she rested her chin on his shoulder pressing her lips against his ear. St John tried to suppress the shiver that ran through his body as her warm hand made contact with his own skin.  
  
"I don't know what has possessed me to do this but.." She bit her bottom lip as she felt his entire body tense. "Come back with me."  
  
He took her wrists in his hands and moved her small body from his. He shook his head solemnly.  
  
"Luv, you don't know how quickly I would but I can't. I can't leave my teammates, and you can't leave yours. Plus ya' only just made the decision to give into my game so chances are you aren't ta interested in me anyways."  
  
What in the hell was she doing? It had just come over her and she couldn't explain the sudden surge of emotion and feelings that had overtaken her. This is the same man who had plucked her from the mall and confined her to a chair with duct tape only several hours ago. She was royalty and she'd be damned if she was denied what she wanted.  
  
"You want me though, plain and simple, I felt you." She was pouting, her fists clenched tightly against her sides.  
  
He lifted her swiftly from her feet and pinned her with her back against the wall. His breathing had been reduced to shallow rapid breaths and his eyes were now locked into hers.  
  
"Don't, Sheila, tell me what I do or don't want."  
  
He bent forward and nuzzled her neck before kissing her all over her chest and shoulders. Amara gasped having been taken by surprise, she ran her fingers through his hair while he moved up kissing her collarbone. She felt her pulse quicken as he moved himself closer to her, pressing her body farther up the cool wall.  
  
"Is this what you want Amara?" She smiled as he uttered her name for the very first time.  
  
Finally their lips met and Amara was overtaken with the spontaneous nature of the moment as she softly bit down on his tongue, giggling as she did so.  
  
"WHAT-is-going-on-in-here?!"  
  
Pyro spun around, forgetting about the grip he had on Amara as she fell to the floor. St John extended his hand and helped Amara back to her feet, smiling warmly at her. He turned his attention back to Pietro in the doorway.  
  
"Aw nothin' mate. Especially nothing you need to go and tell Mags about."  
  
Pietro looked at him with a fierce look, then sniggered.  
  
"Nice-bedroom-hair-Amara. Fine-you-win-St-John. As-long-as-my-father- doesn't-find-out-about-Evan-in-the-other-room-we-have-a-deal."  
  
"Whatever puts the sugar in your tea chap!" Pyro grinned at Amara as Pietro walked out, closing the door behind him. "Lovely time doll, glad you're here with me."  
  
.  
  
A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this! My first attempt at an Amyro and a fluff. Please review and give me some of your thoughts/tips/ideas/flames etc!! 


End file.
